


Let's Pretend it Never Happened

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John looked at the two teenagers in his office before looking down at the report on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Pretend it Never Happened

John looked at the two teenagers in his office before looking down at the report on his desk. It said that the Mahealani kid was seen almost completely naked and straddling the other kid, one of the twins that recently transferred to the high school. And the two of them had been doing something very inappropriate things on the twins bike while in the preserve. Danny looked upset. John knew why, there was the whole hacking incident in middle school. He looked down at the paper again before tearing it up. "How about this, we're going to pretend this never happened," John said. "and you two are going to be seen with all of your clothes on in public for now on."

"Wh-what?"

"You're free to go," John said. "Now go. Get out of here. Before I change my mind."

The twin grabbed Danny's hand and the two rushed out of the police station. Parrish poked his head in the door. "You let them go?"

"We were all young once," was his only response as he threw the report into the trash.


End file.
